Nightmare Avenue
by ShadowSakari
Summary: Don't pay attention to the title.
1. Nightmare Avenue

"Naraku...." The hanyou hissed. Tetsusaiga was drawn and was ready to strike.

Naraku was at his tricks again. Sango had lain unconscious on the dirt ground and Kagome was behind Inuyasha hugging Shippo. Inuyasha and the gang were facing Naraku in a vicious battle. Everyone was injured badly. Naraku had his arm severed and his back had a deep scar across the spider mark from Inuyasha's Wind Scar blow. It hadn't killed him...yet.

flashback to fight

"Guh..." Kagura had stuck Sango down with her Wind Blades Dance.

"Sango!" Miroku cried. Sango was on the ground panting. She winced with every effort of standing back up to fight.

"I will not be struck down that easily..." Sango said to herself. She winced at the pain as she was on her knees. Pain shot through her body and Sango blacked out.

"Sango! No!" Kagome screamed. She was about to go help her dear friend when Inuyasha blocked her.

"Kagome! Don't move you idiot!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Suddenly, a huge root swung itself at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was flying through the air.

"Gah!" Inuyasha panted. He wiped a thin line of blood at the corner of his lip with the back of his hand.

Kagome rushed to him. Inuyasha stood up and stood in front of Kagome protectingly.

Miroku was facing off Kagura. There were many cuts in his clothing.

As Inuyasha was catching his breath, Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku's head. It had missed his face from 2 centimeters. Naraku stared at the arrow with wide eyes as it was very close to hitting him. Inuyasha took the chance to attack. He jumped from behind Naraku with Tetsusaiga ready to strike.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's scream echoed in the air. The blow was not successful but it did take a lot of Naraku's blood.

Kagura looked towards Naraku's battle. And as she did, Miroku stuck a talisman on Kagura's forehead. Miroku then banged his staff on her head one creating the talisman to give a shock of electricity through her body and splitting her head slightly. Miroku panted.

Present

Naraku was trapped. He was in no condition to continue. He couldn't even finish him off. Naraku put his miasma to work. But for some reason, it had not smelled of toxins. The smell was... enchanting and sweet. All the warriors (Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha) fell to deep sleep. Even if Sango was unconscious, she too had fallen into the enchantment.

"What's going on...?" Inuyasha murmured.

"We must resist. This is a sp..." Miroku couldn't finish his words for he had fallen into unconsciousness.

"Hahahaha" Came Naraku's voice. "You have all been put under my spell. You will all fall into dream land. But these will me your nightmare. Your fears, sadness, and hatred will nip at you. You will be killed in your dream. I will be surprised if you can escape."


	2. Inuyasha's Nightmare

Inuyasha's Nightmare

Inuyasha awoke on a field. He was on a very high branch of tree.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked no one in particular.

_Woo..._the breeze blew softly. The field was deserted. No one was in sight. Inuyasha couldn't find the scent of his companions or other humans.

But one scent was in the air. The scent was not far. It was oddly familiar to Inuyasha yet he couldn't put a finger on it. Inuyasha sniffed the air and followed the scent of civilization. After walking about 15 minutes, Inuyasha had traced the smell to a cherry blossom tree. A maiden in priestess clothes was sitting behind the blooming tree. Her raven hair swayed softly as the wind blew through them. The woman was no other than Kikyo.

"Ki...Kikyo?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Are you surprised to see me? I've been waiting for you for a while now."

"Waiting? For me? What's going on here? Tell me!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo said nothing. All she did was stare at the questioning hanyou.

"Where's Kagome and the others?" he shouted loud.

Kikyo's eyes filled with sadness and hatred.

"You...love...that girl? You said you wanted to be with me for eternity! Inuyasha, you said you will always love me! I see no love! Why is this girl so important?! Why Inuyasha? You wanted to be with me forever, you promised. Keep that promise Inuyasha. Come with me. Be with me. We can be forever together again in hell. Our bond will not break. Inuyasha. I loved you. And you loved me. Please come with me Inuyasha. We can be together again." Kikyo cried. She embraced him, which shocked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did love Kikyo. But he also has feelings for Kagome.

"Kikyo..."Inuyasha finally spoke. "I do love you. But I also love Kagome and..."

Kikyo broke off the sentence. She stepped away from him. "Is that girl truly more important to you than me? Why Inuyasha? I loved you!" The priestess yelled.

"Kikyo... I love you both. But Kagome is with me now. You are dead. You are just a clay body mixed with the ashes of my once lover. Kagome is the one I love now..." Inuyasha's own words tore him apart. He still does love Kikyo. But what about Kagome? He didn't want to choose between them but his words were true.

"I know that I am but a clay shell. But we can still be together. Just come with me to hell."

"No." Inuyasha spoke. "No. Kikyo, if you do love me, you will let me stay here with Kagome. I had moved on. And you should too."

Kikyo's eyes grew wide. Her eyes showed that she was in rage.

"I will not move on till you come with me to hell!"

Kikyo steadied her bow and arrow ready to pierce Inuyasha.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Die..." The maiden whispered aloud.

As the arrow was about to strike, Kagome appeared in front of Inuyasha, shielding him. The arrow shot her above the heart. But it affected her. She coughed up so blood and splattered bits of crimson blood on the grass. Kagome fell on her knees. She turned her head to face Inuyasha. Kagome smiled weakly. "I love you Inuyasha..."she whispered.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. Small glistening tears slid down the side of his face. The small tears dripped on Kagome's uniform. He held her in his arms protectively. The girl he now loved was gone.

Kikyo's laughter filled the silent air.

"If you cannot love me, no one can. If I must suffer in sadness and hatred, so will you."

Kagome's body glowed in Inuyasha's arm. Her body dissolved into glowing beige lights. They floated away and landed on Kikyo's side. The glowing particles formed into the shape of Kagome's standing form. The particles then transformed into Kagome. Her eyes were duller than usual. Both mikos held a bow and arrow. They prepared to fire and aimed at the dog demon.

"Die Inuyasha!" The young women called. They prepared to fire.

"No... this can't be real. Kagome will never kill me! This is a dream!" He screamed.

Inuyasha relived what he said. _Naraku's spell. This is the spell he put on us..._

Inuyasha's body glowed and disappeared as the arrows where about to take impact on his body.

Naraku's Mansion

A red jewel with a strand of Inuyasha's hair cracked.

"Hmm? The foolish hanyou escaped from the nightmare realm? Well, let' see if he can rescue his dear friends." Naraku crackled.


	3. Sadness, Kagome's Love

Kagome's Nightmare

Sound's of birds chirping filled the air.

"Kagome...Kagome?" a young man whispered.

"Hmm? What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured.

"Who's Inuyasha? Are you alright Kagome? Do you have another disease?" the boy asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Kagome looked around and recognized the area as the bottom of the well in her time. Hojo was on kneeling on the ground to Kagome's left. "Hojo? Why are you here?"

"My question is why are _you _here?"

"Umm..."

-Oh no! What am I suppose to say? Think! Think! Come on! -Kagome thought.

"I umm... fell down! Yeah! I fell down in to the shrine well! That's it! I umm... I saw umm... something shiny at the bottom!" Kagome said rather loudly. She sweat dropped. That was sooo smart... (HAHA! Saki: She's so smart... not.)

"Oh ok!" Hojo exclaimed. (Saki: he's stupid... really stupid...)

-Oh thank god Hojo believed me! Wait? He believed that? Omg... -

"Hey! You wanna catch a movie or something?" Hojo asked.

"Er... sure! I'll go with cha!" Kagome said.

-Don't screw this up girl! I let him down too many times! But... why _am_ I here? I should be with Inuyasha and the others. What happened?-

"I'll pick you up at 5:15"

"Ok..."

Hojo climbed the side of the well and hopped out leaving Kagome at the bottom.

"5:15. It's only 1:38. Maybe I can go visit the others in the feudal era. Hey wait a minute! I'm in the well. My jewel shard is with me... I shouldn't even be here!" Kagome shouted.

Kagome stood and jumped up and down with her shard grasped in her hand.

-Come on! Work!-

"Wait. How did I get here? Wasn't I with Inuyasha and the others?" She said to no one in particular. At 5, Kagome was still trying to get to the other side. (Saki: To the underworld!!! Mwahaha!)

"Umm... Kagome? Ready to leave?" Came Hojo's voice from above her.

"Yeah sure" She whispered staring straight ahead.

The two teenagers walked around town on their way to the movie theater. Kagome forgot about Inuyasha and her problems. They walked in to the room where they were to watch 'Nightmare Avenue'. (Nightmare Avenue is not a real movie, I think)

The movie was about a girl having constant nightmares that come true.

Movie clip

The girl was covered in sweat. There was a close up on her face. Everything became foggy and it had entered her dream. She was holding a knife covered in crimson liquid. It dripped slowly from the point. On the floor was the girl's mother. Swimming her own pool of blood. Her lifeless eyes stared straight in horror. There were many stabs on her chest.

The girl swung her knife and the blood flung off and splattered against the wall of the dark room. There was only light from the window.

Another dream came. The girl's best friend was on her bed sleeping peacefully. The girl jumped from the window which she was standing on. She slowly walked to her friend and stabbed her back multiple times.

"That is how I felt when you lied to me. When you betrayed me" The girl whispered.

Th girl woke up and saw her mother and once best frien dead on her kitchen floor.

End Clip

After the movie Hojo set Kagome home. He left when they reached the shrine. Kagome walked up the stairs smiling to herself while looking at the steps. At the top was Inuyasha. He stood there glaring at Kagome. It sent icy daggers at Kagome. A glare so frightening, it made Antarctica look like California. (It's scary...)

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's gaze was even colder than before.

"Kagome... How could you? I loved you. You leave my era to go with another guy?! Kagome, I thought you loved me."

"But... I do love you. It's just that" Kagome didn't get to finish. Inuyasha growled.

"You played with my heart. I thought that I could let Kikyo go and spend my life with you. You go with another guy... You hurt me Kagome. I should've never left Kikyo for you!" Inuyasha yelled. His heart was broken once again. Kagome felt guilty. She never wanted to hurt Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..."

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't solve this. I rather be with Kikyo. Goodbye Kagome." He said.

"Inuyasha...no...INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed. Tears streamed down her face. "Inuyasha... BAKA NO INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried as she saw Kikyo appear behind the great tree near the shrine. She walked toward Inuyasha and they kissed each other passionately. "Inuyasha..."

Reality

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha was kneeling next to Kagome's sleeping form.

"She's dreaming about me. But if we were in a nightmare..."Inuyasha thought out load.

"Kagome WAKE UP!" Inuyasha shook Kagome till her eyes opened slowly. The girl looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted. She hugged him, being glad that he had not left her. Inuyasha blushed and embraced her back. A small smile formed on Inuyasha's face.

-She was dreaming about me. Kagome... I love you.-

Inuyasha whispered aloud "I love you Kagome."

Kagome was shocked but she knew she loved him too. Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you too Inuyasha." She hugged him once more. "Please don't leave me..."

"I will never leave you Kagome. I love you and only you. Kikyo is my past. You are my future Kagome. I love you."

Kagome smiled at this. She was truly in love.


	4. Miroku, Enter the Void

Miroku's Nightmare

sniff

"What is that smell?" the priest asked no one in particular.

Giggling of women could be heard. Soft footsteps were heard against the wooden floor.

-Hmm? Wooden floor? Was I not outside? _Fighting Naraku?!_-

Miroku awoke from his slumber to see various women in beautiful kimonos. He was in some sort of party room. Sake was laid on the table and some sides. No traces of his companions were to be seen.

"Where am I?" Miroku asked.

"You are with us. Please lay back and relax. Enjoy yourself." One woman said to him.

-Naraku... His curse...-

Flashback

"Hahahaha" Came Naraku's voice. "You have all been put under my spell. You will all fall into dream land. But these will me your nightmare. Your fears, sadness, and hatred will nip at you. You will be killed in your dream. I will be surprised if you can escape."

Flashback end

"So this is another one of Naraku's tricks. Hmm... a nightmare? This seems more of a dream! A room full of beautiful women!" Miroku sighed. A stream of tears flew down his face as his lips played a great smile. (Think Hideki of Chobits when he's really happy and cries)

"Ladies! Ladies! I have all the time in the world! One at a time!" The monk laughed. (How many time's have I heard that before...)

The first few hours were full of sake and the woman dancing.

"You womanizing leech!!" A maiden's voice boomed out of no where.

The women screamed in terror. Miroku stayed calm. The voice was familiar.

Sango slid the door open. (Saki: predictable...) "You promised no womanizing!"

"Oh?"

Flashback (from Reality, before Naraku situation from Chapter 1)

Sango and Miroku were lying in a field alone. They had taken a break from jewel shard searching.

"Miroku... do you... do you like me?" Sango stuttered.

"Hmm? Sango... If you mean it affectionately... I do." Miroku says.

"You.... Really do? I mean, you do have feelings for me?"

"I thought the groping was kind of obvious"

"What did you just say?!" Sango's appearance darkened. Her eye's seemed murderous. "Are you implying that I am stupid?!" Sango bashed Miroku numerous times on the head.

After Miroku had recovered minutes later, Sango went back to the conversation.

"Miroku, if you do care for me. Please promise me this. No womanizing" Her last statement seemed more of a demand than a question.

"Of course." Miroku said in a serious tone.

Sango smiled happily knowing that Miroku does love her back. But she wasn't sure about the no womanizing thing.

Flashback end

"Ahh! Yes. Well, umm... I can explain this. I just woke up here! I have no knowledge of what had happened!" Miroku stuttered.

Sango's head bowed down. Her bangs hiding her eyes.

"If you cannot keep a single promise, you can't keep my trust."

Sango's head rose slightly. "I just had to fall in love with a womanizing monk!" She cried. Tears formed in her eyes but dared not to fall out. Sango ran toward the deep forest behind the inn house (hut, hotel, whatever!).

"Sango!"

Miroku got up and ran across the forest following Sango. Sango's body began to vanish. The forest came to a clearing where there was a gigantic hole in the ground. Miroku had lost trace of Sango so he went down the hole to find his fathers grave.

"The very grave my father died in." Miroku dropped to his knees. He prayed one more time. –Even if this is a dream, this may be the last time to see my father's grave for a while. Miroku got up to leave. He walked past the grave stone and noticed something carved in the back of the grave stone. Miroku got on one knee and read the back of the grave stone. He read aloud "Here also lies the great priest/monk Miroku (his last name does he have one?!). Son of (Father's name). Swallowed by a void in his hand like his father."

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "M-m...my GRAVE?!" Miroku gasped. He wasn't dead yet! His left hand (or right, but I'm using left) began to pain. The cloth covering the void had revealed itself. The void grew larger every moment. The 'hellhole' began sucking Miroku in. Before he had dissolved into nothing, he shouted" I'M SORRY SANGO!"


	5. Sango's Lonliness

SS:Why must u torture me Erika?! TT

Saki: U should never've given her ur user name...

Sry for nott updating for the half week. Weekdays I got h.w. and chores and on weekends my brother comes to my house from collage and plugs in his laptop and takes the internet connection. Damn him. Gomen minna-san. And arigato to all who reviewed.

SS: I own nada. On with the fic.

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&

Sango's Nightmare

_Mew_. Soft purring was heard near by. Sango's head was pounding seriously. It hurt just to wince or open her eye even slightly.

"Kirara?"

"_mew"_

Kirara liked her (or his?)master's wounds. It stung Sango's body badly. She rested there for a while ton recover from her pain. Sango opened her eyes slowly. The skies around her were... red? Textures of purple mixed within the red. Sango looked at the surrounding's before her. It was a battle field. Many dead men laid everywhere. About five young women where killed also in the man slaughter.

"Oh my..."

The field Sango was in was entirely covered with crimson blood. (Always say crimson cause crimson is my fav red!)

Dripping of blood was heard. It echoed in the windless air. A very slow shuffling can be heard. Sango looked behind her.

"Mi....Miroku..." Sango whispered. Her eyes grew wide to see the monk before her. There was a deep slash across his chest and his clothing were ripped. A slash ran from his forehead to his left cheek. Slashes. Bloody slashes ran down his arms. They made mixed patterns of X's From the corner of his lips were droplets of blood. It trickled down his chin a dripped on to the bloody grass. Sango's eyes filled with tears. She slowly got up. Sango put a hand on the scar on his face.

"Who did this Miroku? Where is everybody else?"

"Sango. I must go now. I love very much. Everyone is dead. And I soon will follow. I don't want to leave you but I must. Goodbye..." Miroku's words soon turned into whispers. His eyes closed slowly. His trembling figure dropped down onto the blood stained field. The one man Sango loved died. Died right in front of her. Tears streamed down her face. Her gaze never left where it had been before. Miroku's death played over and over. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. She had lost all the people she had loved. Her family... her friends... Miroku...

"Miroku... u idiot. WHY DID U LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! I have no one now. How am I suppose to move on. Why is this all happening to me?!" Sango fell to her knees. She clutched her head as her memory of the deaths of her loved ones. Her family dieing... her brother dieing... Miroku dieing. Tears ran down her face faster. She sobbed and tried to comfort herself.

"This isn't happening.... this can't be happening... but, this pain... it's too real. Time will never heal this pain inside me. (Got it from My Immortal, Evanescence)

Vioces of her friends and family echoed in her mind. Images began to play. They all called her name. The cheer in there voices...

It pained Sango more and more as she thought of her friends and family.

"_Mew" _Came Kirara's calls.Kirara leapt to it's masters arms.

"I only have you left Kirara... Why does this pain me so much? I've lost all my hopes. I can't even avenge them from Naraku."

Sango got up and slowly walked across the cromson grass. The only thing that went through her head was Miroku. She repeated his name over and over in her mind.

"Sister..." a fimiliar voice came. Of course, it was Kohaku (Duh. Sister). Sango's head tuned to where Kohaku's voice had came from. Kohaku walked out of the shadows to show his face.

Kohaku held a blood stained chain sickle. His whole outfit was covered in crimson blood. Fresh and dried.

"Kohaku... You killed everyone?"

"Yes. It was I. I am sorry but my mission for Naraku is to make your life miserable." Kohaku's voice whispered.

"You musn't listen to him. You don't need to follow his orders!" Sango yelled.

Kohaku's hand trembled. He dropped his arms to huis sides but still had a firm grip to his chain sickle.

"I'm sorry my sister..." Kohaku whispered.

Kohaku disappeared.

"Kohaku..." Sango whispered.

A pain shot through her body. She looked down and saw Kohaku's sickle through her chest.

"Kohaku..."

Sango's breathing grew fast and short. She dropped t her knees and fell down and her face met the dirt. It pained her that her own brother is killing her but she was happy that her life is ending so she won't have to face any more pain from the world that seemed to be against her. -Miroku...I'm coming...-

Reality

Miroku had awoken a few moments after he was "sucked into his own void". Sweat covered Miroku's body.

"It's... all a dream..."

Without any moment to spare, Miroku got up and searched for his companions. He ran place to place.

"Miroku..." a small whisper broke the sinlence.

Miroku about faced and walked slowly and saw a figure os Sango. She gasped for air. Miroku was worried for his 'friend'. He did not want Sango to feel any harm. Miroku shook her and tried to wake her up. He shouted her name multiple times.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered. Her eyes began to open. They smilied at each other.

"Miroku. Your still with me..."

"Of course I am. I will always be with you. No matter what Sango."

Sango smiled. Their faces began to get closer and closer. Sango blushed a deep shade of pink/red. Thier lips finally (fianlly!) touched. They shared a soft yet passionat kiss. They broke the kiss 15 seconds later. Sango's blush became deeper and Miroku was grinning.

"Come on. We better find Kagome and Inuyasha." Miroku suggested as he held out his hand.

Sango accepted his hand and said "Alright."

The two walked hand in hand in searched for their other companions.


	6. Do You Love Me?

Do not mind the spelling mistakes. No spell check on new computer. Gomen. U'll figure it out! Ur smart!

The group had all snapped out of their nightmares. Now each pair (Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango) are wandering the deep forest aimlessly. They try to find each other but hours passd. They did not even realize that they passed by Shippo and Kirara in a low branch of a mighty tree.

"Grr... WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU MIROKU! SANGO?!" Inuyasha shouted loosing his patience. His shouts woke up Shippo and rolled out of the tree and landing on Inuyasha's head. A small stress mark appeared on the side of his face.

"What happened? Oh, Hi Inuyasha." Shippo yawned out.

"Glad you dropped by Shippo" Inuyasha growled

"INUYASHAAAAA" Came a voice not too far away.

Kagome exclaimed happily, "That's Miroku! They must be near! Come on Inuyasha"

"Stop running so fast! Their not going anywhere!" Inuyasha complained.

"Quit dragging your feet" Kagome called back from behind her.

With Shippo and Kirara still on his head, Inuyasha ran after Kagome. This immediatly awoke Shippo and Kirara's sleeping form. Shippo was now grasping on Inuyasha's silver/white locks for dear life. Kirara steadied her/him-self on Inuyasha's shoulder (Wow...).

The figure of three people came into view. Miroku was holding Sango's hand. Sango's face was a light shade of pink. But her face was normal. Kagome stood next to Sango smiling happily.

"I survived the Inuyasha. The bumpiest ride since Kagome's bike." Shippo said. His head was circling and his eyes became swirls. Shippo laughed a little and fell back asleep.

Now the group was staring at Shippo either sweatdropping or laughing. (I no u would 2)

The group was now reunited and went toward the horizon. Preparing for their new adventure.

-------This is suppose to be the ending but I'll think of something more to continue their adventure. You ppl r lucky that I'm thinking so hard for another few chapters--------

Naraku

All the four jewels which had a strand of each perons hair had dimmed. They all were luminous and shining brilliantly.

Inuyasha's red jewel had splitted in helf completly.

Kagome's green stone had cracks everywhere but not splitted.

Miroku's purple gem was filled with scratches but not damaged on the outside.

Sango's rock had, like Kagome's, cracks but not splitted.

"Grr....why must my plans always fail and crumble before me? How can a hanyo (half demon) and a couple of mere 'gifted' humans defeat me?!" Naraku growled with intense anger.

Inu Gang

After walking for about a mile and a half, they had discovered that rain clouds have covered the sky. The dark clouds were in no ways ominous. They were just regular rain clouds. They headed to shelter at an old inn.

"How may I...." The inn keeper asked. He looked up and saw the group. "A demon! Out with! Bring no vile demons to my inn!" The inn keeper shouted.

"Old man! I'm just trying to stay here over the night!" Inuyasha complained.

"Ignore him. He is only a half demon and I promise he will not do any harm to the inn of the people here.' Miroku calmly said.

The inn keeper just tossed them 2 sheets of paper indicating their room number, location and amount of money.

"Thank you!" Sango and Kagome bowed. The gang headed toward their rooms. It was a regular old room. Four furons, a large table, and a bathroom. (Did they have bathrooms back then???)

After a couple of hours, they all were ready to sleep. The soothing pitter patter of the rain calmed everything down. It was peaceful and rythmic. But Kagome was not fully asleep. The young school girl got up and crawled toward Inuyasha.

"I know your awake Inuyasha" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha opened his golder orbs and looked at Kagome.

"It's late. What do you want?"

"Inu.. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" The hanyo said restlessly.

"Right now... would you choose me, or Kikyo?" Kagome asked. Her eyes shined.

Inuyasha kept quiet and looked at the floorboards for a long while. The time passed away.

Kagome sadly sighed."It's alright. You don't need to tell me."

Kagome walked over back to her bed and fell asleep. Inuyasha was still in the same position looking at the floor boards and thinking hard. 'Kagome or Kikyo..... I DON'T KNOW! Ahh! Things are so frustrating! I know I love Kagome but Kikyo was there first. But,...she's dead. I can move on now. Right?' Inuyasha pondered and pondered on his question. He finally came to a conclusion. Though he may still love Kikyo, Kagome is more important. She is dead and like what he said in his nightmare.

Inuyasha walked over the sleeping Kagome and whispered near her ear."I love you and only you Kagome". Kagome smiled though Inuyasha wasn't sure if she was sleeping. But he knew that she heard him.


	7. Back on The Road

The sun rose slowly as morning soon came. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Miroku slept cross legged in the corner. And across the room was Sango and Kagome. Sango slept leaningon both walls in the corner while Kagome slept on the floor with Shippo curled up in her arms. Inuyasha leaned near the door as a guard. Birds slowly played their melodies as the sun rose and its rays shown through the paper walls. Inuyasha was the first to wake up and slowly opened the door trying not to disturb the others. He hopped into the tree near by and stood on a sturdy branch and examined the surroundings. They were on a large hill that was surrounded by meadows of bright flowers and fields of early workers. Inuyasha could hear distant chatter with his dog ears. They twitched as he heard very close foot steps. The footsteps had stopped. Right under Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome sitting down leaning on the old oak petting Shippo's sleeping form.

Kagome smiled a little. She looked up and was staring at Inuyasha's gold eyes. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch and sat next to the young miko.

"Your up early" Inuyasha muttered looking away.

Kagome lowered her head and said "Inuyasha... I.. I l-l-love you too." she whispered. She quickly got up and rushed back into the room. Her face was as red as a ripe strawberry. She had never experienced love like this. She have only encounter crushes. Tis, this was greatest feeling she ever felt. She smiled as she remember the words that made her so happy.

Flashback

"I love you and only you Kagome"

Present

Her blush grew deeper. She had never been so happy all her life.

Minutes later Sango and MIroku had awakened. They both walked out of the room to get some fresh air. Kirara scurried (???) across Sango's leg and yawned (Wouldn't that be kewt?!). Sango bent down to pick up Kirara when she stopped mid way. A vien popped out and was slightly throbbing. Her left a twitched slightly also. Miroku had a big grin plastered on his face. His hand was on her butt rubbing it. Sango was twitching and had a big blush on her face. She tried to hide it but it was no use. It was too noticable.

Sango strightend her back and in a second a loud SMACK was heard. Miroku was on the ground with swirly eyes, a big read handprint and a big grin on his face. Since he was still smiling, Sango took out her boomerang bone and started pounding him with it. Miroku shouted in pain. He had multiple bumps on his head since that is where every hit was made.

Kagome only sweat dropped at this and laughed nervously. "He never does learn does he?"

"I must always keep trying.' Miroku declared.

"Everytime you try, u get injured. You sure are a strange monk Miroku." Sango said matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha just shook his head as if ashamed of Miroku and his wierd actions. Inuyasha did like Miroku as a friend and all but he's to perverty (is that a word?) for his own good.

"Come on guys we should head out. We don't have all day you know." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, but Inuyasha. We did not recieved our free breakfast. We should not waste the good managers money." Miroku suggested.

-Does he think about anything besides woman and free stuff?- Inuyasha thought.

-The monk can never resist on free things...- Sango thought while shaking her head.

-Miroku... You are truely the wierdest guy since Hojo- Kagome thought. (Sry. Hojo is kinda wierd ya no.)

After a good healthy breakfast of whatever, they set of to find another shard or the Shikon No Tama/ Shikon Jewel/ Jewel of Four Souls. Was at the front as always as Kagome followed close by with Shippo in the basket of her bike sleeping with Kirara (they sleep a lot...). Sango walked side by side with Miroku in back. The jingling of Miroku's staff was heard in every step. Birds chirped happily and the stream made a soft melody.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the beautiful scenery before her. Beautiful endless fields of flowers and swaying forest trees in the back ground. She's always loved that kind of scenery. (So do I, but sometimes the flowers are dead and the trees are old...)

Inuyasha suddenly stopped and Kagome smashed into Inuyasha and fell on her butt.

"Oww... What was that for?'

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome froze as she stayed on the dirt floor. -Kikyo.... why her? Why now?- Kagome thought. She never wanted to see Kikyo ever again. She was always there turning Inuyasha into liking her again. But Kagome was confident that now Inuyasha will tell her who he picked. She looked up at Inuyasha with much confidence. She was glad to see Inuyasha looking determined but she did not smile. Usually Inuyasha's eye's would soften and look of relief.

A young woman in miko garments drifted through the forest. She only looked ahead and ignored everything behind her. Her feet made ruffling sounds in the grass. The soul serpents were drifting empty handed and ws streaming next to Kikyo.

"Where is she going?" Inuyasha muttered softly.

The gang follwed Inuyasha hurridly. Kagome became dissapointed. Inuyasha still cared for her. Her heart broke but she did not make any emotional expressions. They tried not to make much noise as they followed Kikyo's persiut(sp?). They were led to a grassy cliff but Kikyo was no where in site.

'I have been waiting for you... Inuyasha' Kikyo's voice was heard all around. It echoed and was carried with the soft breezes of the wind.

"Kikyo! Where are you?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.


	8. Kikyo's Rage

Preview

'I have been waiting for you... Inuyasha' Kikyo's voice was heard all around. It echoed and was carried with the soft breezes of the wind.

"Kikyo! Where are you?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Story Start

A shuffling noise can be heard in the forest to their left. All their heads snapped the left. The shuffling noise got closer and closer till it stopped. Appeared a young priestess in white and red garments. (U ???) Her wicked smile formed on her lips and her eyes flashing with revenge. She glared at Kagome and the rest but her eyes were softer when they stared at Inuyasha's amber eyes.

"Inuyasha. Have you decided? I've been longing for you to come back to me for a long time. Tell, will you choose me or my reincarnation, Kazode or whatever?"

"Her name is Kagome." Inuyasha said. His words had a tone of anger. This mada Kagome smile a bit. It ws the first time he defended her. It felt nice to her. She was sure he meant what he said that night.

Flashback

"I love you and only you Kagome".

Now

"I do not care _what_ her name is. I only care for if you choose me or the girl."

There was a short silence of the wind blowing slightly.

"I choose Kagome, Kikyo." Inuyasha pronounced proudly.

Kikyo was in a state of shock. She had always thought that Inuyasha loved only here. She stepped back slightly in terror. She shook her head repeatidly (sp?). Her eyes filled with tears but did not stray from her eyes.

"Why? Why Inuyasha? I thought.. I thought you loved me!" Kikyo screamed. Now her tears dripped slowly from her face. It made small spots on her clothes. It dripped at a slow pace. Her eyes closed tightly and her hands in fists. She bit her bottom lip from trying not to cry out loud.  
Inuyasha never seen Kikyo cry. He felt sorry for her but this what it must be.

"Because.. It's because she is alive. You are only a clay shell with a piece of _her_ soul. I thought I could've believed you were still alive..." His head drooped. "But your not. I'm sorry Kikyo. I love Kagome now." He whispered as he put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kikyo stared heart broken at Inuyasha. She clentched her teeth in disbelief. Streams of tear fell down her face. "NOOO!" Kikyo yelled out. Birds flew out of the many trees.

Out of no where a huge ring of fire surrounded all of them. The mystical flame did not burn the trees. It looked like an illusion but the heat was definatly real. The glow of the dancing flames were reflected all the eyes. The whole place was in an range red color except the clear blue sky.

"Kikyo! Stop! You'll kill us all!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha chose her but it hurt her to see Kikyo in such pain. She slowly got up and walked slowly toward Kikyo. Her face showed of sad emotion. She stood infront of the kneeling Kikyo.

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted behind her. Kagome turned her head and gave Inuyasha an assuring smile. Inuyasha nodded and fought back the flames that almost scorch his yukata.

"Kikyo..." Kagome said quietly (again). She lowered herself and placed her hand on Kikyo's shoulder. But it was quickly shook off.  
"Don't touch me. Inuyasha already picked you. Why are you caring about me?"  
"Beacause..." Kagome started as she sat on the ground. She touched Kikyo's shoulder yet again. Kikyo lifted her head slowly to face Kagome. "It's because, you are a part of me. I always have a pain in my heart when I see him with you. I know your pain."

Kikyo violently shook her hand off yet again. A wall of flame shot up from the ground seperating the two mikos. The scorching wall of flames pushed back Kagome till she was infront of the group. Her eyes fixed on Kikyo. Inuyasha was asking if she was alright but Kagome only stard at Kikyo.  
Kikyo rised up to a standing position. Her eyes showed pain. "You know nothing about me!" she shouted.

Kikyo shot multiple arrows toward everybody. But they were fortunate and dodged all the arrows.  
------ --------  
------ ------ ------- ---------- 

------ ----- ---- -------  
pic of arrows (amazing how they dodged them)

"Kikyo stop this!" Inuyasha shouted. He ran towards Kikyo and got hit with several arrows. Two went into his left shoulder and 1 near his stomach. His clothes were torn a little bit. He was finally a few feet away from her. Kikyo's eyes widened. But her angry expression returned. Kikyo ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome was not sad about this so she was smiling a bit. Kikyo dropped her arms. She missed Inuyasha's warm embrace.

Inuyasha pushed himself away from her. "Kikyo, If you love me, you will let me move on. You should move on too."

Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's eyes and then peered over to Kagome and lowered her head.

"Yes. I should. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused for you and your companions. I hope for you and Kagome to have a good relationship. I will be watching over you two.." As she said those words, her body glowed blue and lifted into the air. She slowly dissapeared with a smile on her face. A clay shell fell on the ground and cracked into thousands of pieces. A blob of blue and white shot out and went into Kagome's body. Her soul was full again. Inuyasha took the many pieces of clay and ashes and walked toward the cliff that overlooked many flowers. Miroku and Sango dug a small whole to put the ashes in. While they did this, Inuyasha gathered the other remainings of Kikyo. Kagome was in the field below the cliff collecting flowers for Kikyo's new grave.

A few moments later Inuyasha jumped down from the cliff and looked for Kagome.  
"Kagome?! Ready yet?" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Yea." She said behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped a bit. They laughed happily while Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha's back (not literaly) and he jumped up to the cliff. They all prayed for Kikyo and Kagome put down 4 Kikyo flowers and 2 red crysanthemum-like flowers. (The flowers in My Will.)  
Inuyasha and the gang walked away from the grave and walked back on the road. Kagome and Inuyasha held each others hand by lacing thier fingers together. Before they enter the woods, they looked back at the grave and see Kikyo smiling at them. They walked alway smiling.

Making Inuyasha choose between Kikyo and Kagome is hard! I have to find the right words and put them where they need to be! Man! I beeter get reviews for this one! it's hard gettin this one down! Please review. Saki: Please answer her plead. She's getting on my nerves...  
My whole story changed from what I wanted it to be! Waaa. But this was better.


	9. Soda, Chasing, And A Lot Of Blushing

Sry. Got h.w. and stuff to do. Very busy.

I own nothing but this story.

As the gang walked on from their previous adventure, nothing had happened yet. As the sun set slowly, they made camp in the abandoned woods on a hill top. Miroku and Sango went to collect plenty of fire wood so that it will last for the night. Inuyasha checked the grounds for any demons. Kagome setted up sleeping bags for every one from the last time she went back to her era. She also unpacked several packs of ramen (mmmmm..hungry...) for supper.

The first one to come back from their task was Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha had to do a full scan (or w/e) or the woods. Miroku started the fire as Sango and Kagome started breaking packs of the ramen. Miroku was having trouble setting the fire so it made it the perfect time to sneak away for a refreshing bath.

The Springs

"Ahhh... it feels like ages since I took a bath! Man!" Kagome squealed.

"Do you think that the monk will be peaking?" Sango said worridly.

"Doesn't he always?" Kagome giggled. ango started giggling herself. They took some time as they washed their hair and body. Sango was the first out. Kagome was still not done.

"Kagome, I'm going back to the camp. I'll leave Kirara hear with you."

"Sure." Kagome said. She slid half her face into the warm water.

Camp

"Ah! Sango! Where _have_ you been? I was worried! You just vanished." Miroku said.

"I was at a near by spring with Kagome. She's still there. I left Kirara with her for protection." Sango replied.

"Darn. I missed it!" Miroku said.

In the background, Sango stood still blushing with an angry expression. Miroku noticed the silence and turned from the pile of wood that was supposidly the fire. He saw Sango looking down on him. Her angry expression looking down at him but it was smirking in the inside because he noticed the slight blush.

Miroku laughed nervously and said' Did I say that out loud? My bad."

"Yeah! You said that outloud!" Sango yelled. Her blush deepened. There was a long silence until Sango spoke.

"Where is Inuyasha? He didn't come back yet?"

"Oh. He stopped by but went of once again." Miroku answered.

"Oh"

Springs

"Relaxing..." Kagome sighed. She did not want to leave such a comfortable place. -Better get out. My hands gunna get wrinkly.-

As Kagome got up slowly, she felt a slight breeze and she went back down.

Kagome rised yet again. The water went up to her waist as she got up. Then in a small cleating poped Inuyasha. Time just froze for a second there. Both staring at each other. Kagome then noticed that she was standing... in water... bare naked... Inuyasha just whispered,"Whoa..."

She looked down at the steamy water, while covered her breasts and jumping back down. She blushed majorly while she screame out,"KYAAAA!!!".

Inuyasha just went behind the tree leaning against it blushing hard. He hid his eyes in his bangs. Kagome looked around to see if he was still there. She put on her clothing while looking again suspiciously.

-It's alright. Inuyasha's NOT a pervert like Miroku (XD). Ahh! So embaressing.- Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red as she passed Inuyasha. The dog demon got up and trailed behind the miko. Both blushing hard, they arrived at the camp site in minutes.

Sango noticed Kagome and Inuyasha blushing madly. She figured what had happened. She smiled widely. Miroku was curious as he peered at Sango then at Kagome and Inuyasha. Question marks poped up around his head. He tapped on her shoulder and asked what was up.

"What heppened?" Miroku questioned. His face looked like a confused child. This made Sango giggle a bit. Sh put a fingure on er lips and said," Curiousity killed the cat." Miroku responded with a disappointed face and looked at the floor like a small child. (That would be kewt.)

The camp was finally set. The ramen was cooking over the fire that was _finally_ made. Sleeping bags laid in different directions. Inuyasha was sitting at the bottom of the hill near a stream. He watched at the setting sun. His face showed peace. Kagome went over to him. She sat down on the soft grass and handed Inuyasha a can of soda.

"What is this?" Inuyasha stared at the can.

"It's a can of Coke." She replied casualy.

"What is ?"

"It's soda."

"What's soda?" He asked like a child.

"It's like.. umm... it's a fizzing drink that refreshes thirst. There many kinds of soda. Coke is like black and brownish. It's a thin colored bubbly water. I don't know how to explain how it tastes to you though. Just take a sip." Kagome said before taking a drink herself.

Inuyasha stared into the tab hole. He shook it slightly as he examined the 'concoction'. (lol)

Inuyasha took a deep breath as he gulped down half the can. Inuyasha's eyebrows went up and nodded his head. "Not bad" Inuyasha said as he finished off the can. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took her can and drank the rest for her.

"Hey! That was mine!" Kagome whined.

"Too late" He said as he took off.

"That was the last can! Not fair!" Kagome screamed.

They laughed as they chased each other.

With Sango and Miroku

They stood at the top of the hill looking down at them. They chuckled/giggled. Miroku snaked his hand around Sango's waist. Sango blushed and looked at him. Miroku's eyes were closed and a smile plastered on his face. The setting suns rays made Miroku's face glow. Sango blushed a tint more and laid her head on his shoulder. Her eyes too closed. Miroku was suprised that Sango didn't bonk him in the head as usual but was happy Sango was happy. He put his own head on top of hers and watched as the other 'couple' (Inuyasha and Kagome) continue the chase.

Inu & Kag

Kagome was panting behind Inuyasha. He stopped and looked at the young school girl smiling.

"Tired already?" He laughed.

Kagome looked at him and whispered in a playful voice"Sit."

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. Kagome laughed as she rushed over to him. Inuyasha looked up with his hand holding his face up, elbow on the ground. The hanyo murmured" Not fair..." this made Kagome laugh again. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome laughed herself silly.

"You look cuter when you laugh." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed and looked at him. She smiled as she saw Inuyasha's own smiling face looking into her eyes.

Inuyasha sat up and put his arm around her. It made Kagome come closer to him. She smiled and leaned on his arm while laying her head on his chest. She looked up and stared into eyes of gold. Inuyasha leaned in closer while Kagome supported herself from falling by clinging on around his head. Their faces were millimeters away. They blush slightly as thier lips met. It was a short but wonderful kiss. It only lasted seconds but every second the kiss took, it was filled with love. They wat there leaning on each other as they watched the setting sun fall behind the flat mountains.

When the sun finally set, they went back up to the camp area as did Miroku and Sango.

"Lady Kagome? It is generous of you to provide us these sleeping materials but we do not know how to actually sleep in them." Mirko said.

"You just need to unzipper it so you can go in like this.(She unzippers her bag.) And you get in it and you zipper it back up to about half way. (zippers th bag half way with herself into it. Do you need me to tel you guys the steps of sleeping too?" She laughed.

They all slept quietly The girls in one side of the fre, They boys the other side. Kirara slept by Sango and Shippo was curled up in Kagome's backpack. (Oh no. I forgot about Kirara and Shippo in the story! O well. Too lazy)


	10. Where's the Adventure?

Thanx for reviews. Would be nice for more ppl thou...

Out from the peak of a mountain, rose the sun. The sky still dark. Waiting for the sun to shine it's light. The hanyou had already woken at the sight. The dog demon rushed silently towards the miko in school uniform. Inuyasha sat cross legged staring at Kagome's young face. She was smiling and looked at peace. Inuyasha bent over a little and when I small whisper was heard.

"Sit..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and prepared for the crash. The rosary around his neck glowed and the impact came. The grass softened the impact only by a little. Inuyasha rolled over with a dazed face. He looked over his comrades and saw they were all peacefully asleep. Kagome turned to race the fallen Inuyasha and her arm was now hugging his arm and her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked away and tried to fight the blush that was coming. Inuyasha quickly sat up while gulping. Kagome was still hanging on to the hanyou's arm.

Inuayasha shook the teenager and she mumbled something.

"Kagome, wake up. Wake up."Inuyasha said as he shook her.

Kagome's hazel eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times and looked at Inuyasha. She realized she was hanging on to Inuyasha. She quickly let go and repeated sorry over and over. Inuyasha laid his index finger on her lips. Kagome looked toward Inuyasha and saw him smiling. His eyes glistened in the rising sun's rays.

Inuyasha got up and pulled her up with him. He held her hand and pointed toward the rising sun. Kagome saw the sight and stood there in awe. It was the most beautiful things she ever saw. Inuyasha too was staring at the sight. Kagome tipped toed and kiss him on the cheek lightly. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the blushing Kagome. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and staggered back toward the fire.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"I'm going...going to make breakfast" she spoke.

Inuyasha sighed and perched himself on a sturdy branch and watch the rest of the rising sun.

Around 4 (wow...)

Miroku awoke to the sound of crackling fire. He struggled to get out of the sleeping contraption (sleeping bag). He held his staff and used it as a walking stick and walked toward Kagome and sat down next to her.

"Sooo.... Lady Kagome, what is it that you are making for breakfast?"

"Ramen of course! It's the only thing I have right now anyway." She sweatdropped.

"Well, we could get some bread or something in the next village." Came a feminine voice from behind Miroku. The monk turned his head and he and Sango's faces were milimeters apart. Sango grew a dark red blush but kept her gaze at Miroku's eyes. Miroku however was frightened. He jumped back (while sitting) and landed on his butt.

"Omm, monk. Your sitting on fire." Sango said.

"What?"

Then there was a burning hot feeling on Miroku's ass. His eyes widened and he jumped up. He ran around in circles with flames on his back side. Both females were standing away from him and shouted things like "Are you alright?" and "Your so stupid!"

_SPLASH_.

Miroku was standing dumbfonded and drenched. Inuyasha was standing a few feet away with a pain in his hands. It seemed that Inuyasha had splashed a pail full of water to put out his burning ass. (that's for Miroku fans. XD) The place where the fire had been was replaced with a black circle of ashes from his clothing. For sme unknown reason, it did not burn till it reached the skin.

"Stop fooling around will you."Inuyasha said more demandingly than asking.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Miroku said while bowing.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned and strode off.

"Inuyasha? Don't you want your ramen?"Kagome questioned.

"Oh for the love of ramen..." Inuyasha mumbled. (I said that but with icecream once when I was trying to run away from my mom. lol. Ok. baq to the story.)

Inuyasha turned and casually walked over to the fire and plopped himself next to Kagome. (Cooking ramen over fire with pot.) They all slurped their ramens. Inuyasha gobbled three bowls when everyone else was on their first. They all sweatdropped as they saw Inuyasha pigging out on the ramen. (-.-) The soup splashed droplets of soup on to the peopl sitting near him:: Kagome & Sango.

The two females turn their gaze from the noodles to the half demon. They twitched as more droplets fell upon them. After Inuyasha's last gulp. Kagome shouted 'sit' and Sango started hitting him with her boomerang bone. The girls went back to their seats

casually and went back to eating, this time in peace without the loud slurping. Miroku had his eyebrows raised in an amused expression, shook his head with his eyes closed and started eating. Inuyasha was twitching on the beaten down dirt road with swirly eyes. (.)

"O..Oro?" Inuyasha groaned. (Rurouni Kenshin!!)

After a moment of silent eating, they finished and Kagome and Sango went to wash the bowls they ate from from Kagome's era in the stream.

"Sango, lately, there hasn't been any disturbances. If only it was always like this. No Naraku and pain." Kagome said with a sad smile on her face.

"I hope that too." Sango replied.

As the girls washed dishes, the men packed everything in Kagome's over sized back pack.

Later, they had tooken off to the village near by. Kagome on her bike riding along side of Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku in persuit.

Sry for short chapter.


	11. Haunting Village

As they head off west, they come across a small village. It looked like a ghost town. The fields were dieing and all the men and women were very thin. The stream, the only source of water for the small village, was dirty and was a dirty brown color. All the villagers were roaming around carrying baskets of crops and water that seemed to wiegh more than they did. All faces were sad.

Miroku shook his head at the sight. "I wish all these poor villagers become happy when they cross over." He prayed.

"Sounds like you want them to die" Sango stated.

"This place is by far the poorest and sad place I've ever seen. I wish them true happiness is all Lady Sango." He casually spoke.

They turned their heads and took the chance to by more food. They all wondered the same, how will they get food in such a poor place as this. No villager looked their way as the gang walked towards them. Some glanced, but just continued what they did soon after. The air was silent. Even the children weren't making a noise. Inuyasha and the others headed towards a hut that smelled of bread and ashes. Sango was the first in.

"Excuse me madam, will you offer some food for us wanderers? We have some money." Sango asked.

A young woman looked up from a fire. Her face glowed in the firey flames. Her lips played no emotion but her eyes showed sadness. She turned to the fire and got up. Her yukata was partially covered in ashes. Her face was dusty. She went into another room and came back out shuffling her feet carrying a small basket of fresh smelling breads. She held it out without saying a word.

Miroku handed her some money and held her hand. "Will you bare my child miss?"

The Inuyasha gang all fell down anime style and sweatdropped. But Sango was standing up afterwards glaring at Miroku's back. Miroku let go of the girls hand. "Sorry, habit." He laughed.

The girl just nodded and counted the money. She gave them another basket since she did not have enough change. They gave more than enough money for the basket of breads. Kagome just pushed the basket back to her. "It's alright. You can keep the change."

The young woman was surprised. She smiled. Her smile was small, it looked as if she hasn't been happy for a very long time. Her eyes still screamed sadness but there was a tint of happiness. She opened her mouth just slightly.

"Domo Arigatou." Her voice was low and sweet.

Everybody was surprised she spoke. Everything was silent.

"Excuse me. Not to pry into your life or anything but, why is this place so abandoned? No one ever spoke." Sango asked.

"This village is ruled by a rich man. He is like a god to us. We sacrifice our farm animals to himand serve him our crops. We have become poor serving him. Whom ever speaks when he is here, they will be tourtured and sometimes killed. If we disobey him, we must suffer the consiquences." She whispered. Kagome had a look of horror and pity.

"Why don't you just stick up to yourself! God! He may act all high and mighty but he is nothing compared to me." Inuyasha snorted loudly.

"Please Mr.Demon (lol), if you are heard, you all will be put to death! He can be here any minute."She said quietly.

"Hn. (Hiei!) Whatever" he murmured.

The girl smiled knowing she will be safe.

"Come on! We got to go!" Inuyasha said loadly. The girl looked down and sweatdropped a bit.

"Inuyasha! We have to help them!" Kagome pleaded.

"Feh. It's their own problem. They should stand up for themselves. Sure people will die, but their dying for their freedom and for their loved ones. They have to lose something as they try to gain something... I did..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. He's thinking about us... tears formed in her eyes He lost Kikyo, and he got me. Oh Inuyasha... Kagome knew he was right but wanted to help. A pang of guilt was in her heart as they left the haunting village. The girl from the bakery was waving at them happily. Other villagers were either glaring at her or had a small smile knowing if one can be happy there, everybody can.

As Kagome see many happy faces, her guilt flew away ( ???).

Yes very short, Gomen nasai. Gettin very lazy. Working on next chap. It's gunna be kinda (_kinda_) based on Inuyasha movie 3. I saw it yesterday!!! Sesshomaru looked kewl!


	12. Sword Of Supreme Power

As everyone was walking up a gigantic hill, there was a sudden smell of fire. They traded glanced at each other. They nodded their head once and ran down the hill. The faint smell of smoke had become more intense. Inuyasha hid his nose in the sleeve of his yukata, decressing the smell. Everyone coughed as they went through the village covered in flames.

"Is any body alive?" They yelled out. A faint cry of a child ringed in the silent air. Kagome ran towards the crying but it stopped. A 9-year old girl stepped out of the smoke surrounding her. She had a white kimono with crimson (I like crimson) and silver (silver too!) trimming and designs. But ashes were caught in the kimono. She had midnight blue hair and was tied up with a clip of a cherry blossom. Her face was pale and dirty. Her clothes were slightly tattered. She had tears in her eyes. Fear writen all over her face.

The girl looked back into a shrine that was dark and burnt. She looked back at Kagome. The others had gathers eventualy. The child backed away frightened.

"Please... please help us..." She cried. A lone tear streamed down her face and she soon disappeared. Everyone looked around. Kirara began to hiss. Her tail(s) stood straight and her eyes darted around.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Sango questioned. Kirara looked up at Sango and pointed her paw towards the empty shrine. A deep purple aura was outlining the haunting sight. The wind blew softly and the flames grew bigger. The heat got more intense through every passing second.

There was a soft humming. It was very peaceful compared to the flaming village.

"Stay here. I'm going in." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha slowly walked into the shrine. As he looked around, the shrine door automatically closed. Inuyasha was in total darkness. Kagome and the others were rushing towards the shrine but they were pushed back by a sort of force field.Kagome banged her fist but was repelled everytime. She screamed out his name repeatidly(sp?).

Inuyasha could here his name called out from the distance. He tried slamming the door opened but it was no use. An eerie glow came from deeper inside the small shrine. Inuyasha got closer but held a firm grip to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. He cautiously approached an object that rattled and glowed in the dark. Inuyasha sweated. A small glowing box floated in mid air. Inuyasha reached for the mysterious object. As soon as he touched it a shock came over him. He backed away and growled at the box. His hand was slightly burnt and was red. The thin string untied itself slowly. The box opened by it self and dropped to the ground. Their, in thin air, was a sword. A single shard was placed on the hilt. It was a BIG shard. The sword sorta hummed and was wobbling.

At the speed of light (snicker) it vanished and bursted open the shrine doors. Light spewed(???) into the shrine. The lavender outline of the force field faded out. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and flung her arms around him. Inuyasha fell back as Kagome kind of 'flew' to him. (She jumps, she soaring, she reaches Inuyasha... she falls!).

"Woah!" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Inuyasha! I was so worried! I thought something happened to you. I... I... I thought you were going to leave me..." Kagome cried.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. He lifted her chin up softly to make her face him. He smiled softly. "I would never leave you Kagome. I will always be there for you, everytime."

He slowly inched toward her. They ended up in a small kiss that lasted longer to them. When they parted Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"If you won't be late that is" she said playfully. Tears started to leak out. She was so very happy to see that Inuyasha was ok and nothing happened to him.

"Hey, hey, don't cry now Kagome." Kagome stopped her tears eventually. She nodded and wiped her wet face.

Miroku entered the shrine. "Sorry to catch you at a bad time but if you haven't noticed, we're in a village that is burning down. Kagome and Inuyasha stared in shock at Miroku. They then remembered. They quickly got up and ran out quickly after Miroku. Sango was on Kirara (big Kirara) waiting for them. Miroku climbed up behind her. There wasn't enough room for both Inuyasha and Kagome so they had to make room. Inuyasha got on first. Kagome got up but had no place to sit. The roof of the shrine broke down. Inuaysha quickly pulled her onto his lap.

"GO GO GO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome blushed on their journey. She was sitting in Inuyasha's lap and he held her close in case she would fall off.

Kirara finally landed on a mountain top Kagome slid down from Inuyasha's lap and onto the ground. Inuyasha slid off and waited for Miroku and Sango. Miroku was soo smart and went on rubbing her butt. Sango turned around to him with glares. Miroku grinned sheepishly. Miroku was found laying on the ground twitching with bumps stacked at the top of his head. He twitched every 5 seconds. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's misfortune. Inuyasha smirked. Miroku quickly recovered and grumbled something that no one understood. Sango slid off of Kirara and Kirara retreated to it's small koneko (kitten) form. Kirara mew happily as everyone was off of her. Sango lifted Kirara into her arms and there Kirara slept peacefully.

When they started walking around there was a humming sound coming nearer and nearer every passing second. There was a burst or air as something zoomed past them behind and in front of them. Miroku was knocked down when 'it' zoomed toward him. The sword was standing still. A soft chuckle filled the air. The source was ... the sword? They all stared at it.

"You girl. In the unusual attire (Kagome). Come." It said.

Kagome's eyes darkened and turned gray. She slowly walked towards it. She firmly grabbed the hilt and sheath in her hands. The seals taped upon the sheath began to glow. The ancient seals dissapeared.

"Yes... The touch of a strong human. I may concor (???) again." Kagome unsheath the sword to reveal a gleaming katana (sword) that had a straight blade that had an imprint (?) of the words Darkness and Light in Kanji. They stared at the shimmering sword in awe. It was a most brilliant creation. The sword gleamed in the sunlight. Blue aura of evil (XD) outlined the sword. Kagome charged at them at a very fast speed. They all dodged the blades sharp edges.

"Kagome! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's too late hanyou. The girl is in my control now. Her spiritual power is amusingly high. She may be weak but with the powers in her, she will do finely to me. Mwahahaha (just had to put that in!)!" Kagome said in the voice of the katana.

"Kagome... no... you can't do this..." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha, with the sword in control, we have to rescue Lady Kagome. The sword many imense powers. I can feel it" Miroku informed.

"Yes... I feel it too." Sango said. Her boomerang bone was in her hands ready to strike if anything sudden happens.

Kagome charged toward Inuyasha....

Sry ppl. Hope this is long enough. I rushed a bit because I need to help out. I'm going to have even less time updating cuz my grandparents are goin to China today and I have a lot more to do than usual. I'm lacking at homework too. Gomen nasai. I will work hard for the next chapter! Ja ne!


	13. Don't Go

I'm baq! Sorry minna-san. Please forgive me. This took me a week to write in between of homework and chores. I'm getting more and more chores. Please forgive me. –bows-

Kagome charged towards Inuyasha. She swung the mighty blade at the surprised hanyou.

"Kagome! You can't do this!" Inuyasha shouted. He used the sheath of his tetsusaiga. Sparks flew as the two swords clashed together. "Please! Stop!" The clashing continued. No emotion was played on Kagome's face. The sword's glow grew more.

"You cannot win against the mighty power of Sasukuri (Sasu-ku-ri)." It laughed.

"The voice is coming from the sword!" Sango exclaimed.

"So... the name of the evil sword is Sasukuri... This weapon is no ordinary weapon." Miroku pronounced.

"I've heard a story of this sword from my father once before. It was only a legend! Sasukuri is an evil sword that can cause lots of trouble for everyone! It has an ultimate attack called the Chirukos something. It can destroy anything. I think it's more powerful than the Tetsusaiga!" Shippo squeaked. ( . )

Miroku rushed behind Kagome and used his stuff to stop her from moving any closer to Inuyasha. His staff was diagonal, from her right shoulder across to her waist on the left wide. Kagome turned her head. She struggled in Miroku's grip.

Inuyasha slowly walked towards the struggling Kagome.

"Kagome... what's gotten over you?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Kagome stopped moving and dropped her head to the ground. A low chuckling started. "Hanyou, this girl, Kagome, she cannot hear your calling. She is drifting into the darkness slowly." Kagome said. But it was in a deep voice that couldn't be recognized. Kagome lifted her head, a smirk on her face. Kagome elbowed Miroku. He let go of his staff and held his stomach. Kagome ran out of the priest's grasp. She ran toward the edge of the forest. It was a high ledge.

"Don't forget me now." She jumped back and fell straight down.

"KAGOME!" Everyone shouted after her. They were in shock as Kagome landed on the ground gracefully. Kagome cocked her head up and smirked. She ran at an awesome speed. In a matter of seconds, she was out of sight.

"Kagome... why? Why her?" Inuyasha whispered. His fists balled up in a fist. He shut his eyes and shouted "KAGOME!!!!"

"I feel a powerful energy." A man said. He had long silvery white hair. He had vertical stripes on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, this aura is very strong. Where is it coming from?" A small toad like swamp creature asked. He wore brown clothing and had huge eyes. (Jaken) A small girl looked confused.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is wrong?" the girl asked.

"It's none of your business Rin. Just stay back." Sesshoumaru whispered. The young girl in the white ad orange kimono nodded. She ran behind Jaken and looked around.

A slight wind blew softly and began to increase speed more and more.

Rin hid behind Jaken by crouching and Jaken held his staff as if protecting himself. Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead at the source of the powerful wind.

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes, as he smelt a scent that was always close to his 'brother'. But it carried power. A lot of power. The dog demon held his ground and held his Tojikin, ready for attack.

A light shuffling came closer and closer. Out of the shadows of the trees came Kagome. She wielded a sword that glowed eerily.

"You girl. What is it that you want." He stated.

"I am Sasukuri. I have possessed the girl of your brother's love. I want to challenge you." Kagome said in a deep voice. She pointed her sword at Sesshoumaru.

The lord smirked and closed his eyes.

"You are a foolish person. No one is able to defeat I, Lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru."

"Well, I would like to see what you could do." Kagome shifted in to a fighting stance with the sword held horizontally in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin whispered.


	14. You Can't Control Me!

Inuyasha rushed through the deep forest trying to follow Kagome's scent. It became fainter and fainter. His sensitive ears tell him there was a sword fight going on. Clashes of two swords rung in the empty forest. Miroku and Sango struggled in catching up to Inuyasha

"Miroku, Sango. Just stay back. I can handle this!" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder. The seriousness in Inuyasha's tone knew they should trust Inuyasha.

_Don't worry Kagome. I'm coming_, Inuyasha thought.

Sess. Vs. Kag.

The two mighty blades met. They swung at each other. Kagome grunted. She stuck her sword onto the ground. She panted slightly and regained her balance.

"You will never be able to defeat me." Sesshoumaru said "Even with a possessed soul."

Kagome growled. She leapt up and charged at Sesshoumaru once again.

Inuyasha continued to sniff the air.

"She's close," He said to himself. His eyes widened. "He's there too."Inuyasha picked up sped and leapt tree to tree.

The scent of Kagome was closer now. Only a few meters away. He jumped out of the tree into the clearing of where Kagome and Sesshoumaru was sword playing.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped into the clearing. At that moment Kagome was about to hit his shoulder. But as the blade was about to meet Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha appeared. The Sasukuri blade met Inuyasha's chest instead of Sesshoumaru's left shoulder.

Inuyasha gasped. Kagome's eyes widened but recovered. Inuyasha's crimson blood dripped off her blade. Inuyasha clutched the large gash. Inuyasha panted. He knew he couldn't die. For his body, it was like a minor wound.

"Kagome... you can't do this." Inuyasha gasped.

"Hn. I can and I will," She said dryly.

"Kagome.... The Kagome I know won't do this. She is a miko. A priestess of light."

"I am not Kagome! I am Sasukuri! I may possess the body of the girl but my name is Sasukuri!" Kagome shouted frustrated.

"Kagome! I know you can hear! Kagome" Inuyasha yelled.

"She cannot hear you! Don't waste your breathe on her. She is drowning in the darkness. You cannot save her!"

"Yes... I can. Kagome! Listen to me! Hear the sound of my voice! I know who you really are! No one controls you. You are a strong girl! You won't let anyone control you or your mind! Please hear me! Many people are depending on you to break free of Sasukuri's power! You can defeat it! You have a pure heart of light! (sappy...) Kagome!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sasukuri chuckled. But in seconds, Kagome fell to the ground clutching her head.

Sesshoumaru took the chance and used his Tokijin and slashed Kagome at the side. Kagome released her grasp from Sasukuri.

"NOOOOOO!!" The sword shouted. The seal on the handle changed to a white yellow color from black. The sword was purified by Kagome's old self after realizing she could not be control. No hatred could be in her heart and soul.

"You were never a match towards me from the start." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Sesshoumaru! You bastard! She wasn't even prepared!" Inuyasha shouted.

"And I care, why?"(I say that a lot) said Sesshoumaru. He walked away with Jaken waddling behind. Rin trailed behind Jaken, sobbing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please, please bring back Kagome-chan. She didn't do anything wrong." Rin cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Rin, would you shut up!" Jaken said.

"Rin, I wouldn't revive that girl. Don't make me tell you again. The answer I no." Sesshoumaru simply said. Rin's eyes started watering even more. She wanted to revive the older girl so much. She didn't want any one to die.

"Kagome! Kagome! Talk to me! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He shook Kagome hard but not too hard. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She reached up and cupped his face in both her hands.

"I... Inuyasha... "Kagome whispered.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms bridal style. He carried Kagome hurriedly through the forest. Miroku and Sango stood in the middle of two tall trees. They looked worriedly at Kagome. Blood covered Inuyasha's chest and Kagome's side. Kagome was gasping or air.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango shouted. They rushed towards Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Sango asked while checking Kagome's wounds. Inuyasha quickly explained what happened to Kagome and about the many events that occurred. They inserted a single shard of the Shikon jewel to keep Kagome alive for a week the most.

After 2 days, at night, Rin awoke. She was still worried about Kagome. She silently crept towards Sesshoumaru. She grabbed the Tensaiga and hurried off to the direction where she last saw Inuyasha and Kagome. She finally reached them and shyly walked towards Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru saw all the actions that Rin had made. He cared not although.

"Excuse me, Inuyasha, please..." She started "Please you Lord Sesshoumaru-sama's sword to heal Kagome-chan!" She ended quickly.

Inuyasha stared at Rin and held the Tensaiga.

"Thanks kid" Inuyasha replied. Rin only grinned.

"Kagome, I'll revive you. Just wait a second" He whispered to the pale body of Kagome laid before him. Inuyasha took out the shikon shard from her bandages that kept her alive. Inuyasha concentrated and saw little demons on her. He slashed them with the Tensaiga. They split in half and disappeared. Kagome shook a little and opened her eyes. She smiled and threw her arms around Inuyasha.

"Thanks kid" Inuyasha whispered as he returned the Tensaiga. Rin nodded and ran back to Sesshoumaru. Kagome cried in Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha.... Thank you for saving me." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gave Kagome a deep kiss.

There! Done! Finished! Woo Hoo! That took forever! Time for me to read some fanfics myself!


	15. Shinigami,God Of Death Not Duo!

Sry for the long hold up. Gomen nasai!! –bows-

Saki: O god forgive her!

I will try my best!!! O yeah, this is going to be the last chapter. Dun worry, I'm going to put a prologue thing. I'm going to put that up when I finish it all so I won't be pressured that much. Gomen nasai!!!

During another adventure, Inuyasha and co. began to keep walking on the road of life. ( -.-) Out of nowhere a mischievous laugh echoed in the moist air. Ominous clouds of purple formed and rolled into the scene. A low rumble could be heard and the ground shook dangerously. A crack became larger and larger and soon split the forest in half. A tower of tree like roots shot from the ground, a baboon pelt on the top.

"Naraku" Inuyasha hissed. Kirara growled and turned into its large cat form. "Nice entrance" He said sarcastically.

"Hn" Naraku um…. hn'd. He chuckled and announced, "I would like you all to meet my latest demon, Shinigami. (Translation: God Of Death.)

"Shinigami? Meaning god of death?" Miroku asked, frightened.

"Yes monk. Shinigami has the ability of bringing instant death by pushing pressure points in ones body. He can also bring the dead back to the living and control them at will like Kagura. It is nearly impossible to bring the dead one back to life unless you defeat her."

"Her?" Sango and Kagome questioned.

The clanging of chains against each other could be heard. A small shape of a young boy and an older girl formed behind Naraku. A faint glimpse of Naraku's smirking was seen as he disappeared into a bunch of venom wasps. The bee-like demons flew away as the form of the girl and boy took shape. Kohaku was the boy and the girl looked very young but a few years older than Kohaku. She had a pale face and midnight blue hair. Her face was emotionless and her eyes showed nothing but sadness and pain. She was dressed in a slightly tattered crimson kimono with green fireflies around it. Innumerable scars criss-crossed on her face. A deep scar was on her left cheek and was still bleeding a little.

Kagome P.O.V.

Sango looked like she was going to cry. I couldn't help but become saddened myself. The pain of seeing her brother with the bad guys. What is this? Who's the girl? Is she Shinigami? She looks so hurt. I felt so bad for her. I don't know what happened to the little girl but it looks like a lot of things happened to her.

End p.o.v.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered. She balled up her hands into fists. She fought back the urge to hug him.

"Sango. We _will _get Kohaku back." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah. Now get ready to kick some asses." Inuyasha called out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a warning tone. Inuyasha ignored her ramblings and took out his Tetsusaiga.

"Are you ready, Shinigami?"

The ghost-like child nodded her head slowly and took out a scythe from behind her. She twirled it and stopped at a fighting stance. Kohaku prepared is chain-sickle and charged at Miroku and Kagome. (The battle scene starts here. I'm not that good of a battle writer. I might put some more bloody details so be prepared.) Inuyasha charged at the Shinigami and began the sword clashes. Shinigami only blocked every move Inuyasha made.

"Fight me already! You're supposed to be a shinigami?!" Inuaysha shouted.

Shinigami responded by pushing her scythe away from the blade. She used the handle part and knocked the wind out of Inuyasha when it made contact. In a swift move, she sliced Inuyasha near the stomach. She kicked Inuyasha a bit below his neck and he was sent flying a few yards away. Inuyasha grunted and clutched his stomach. He got up and readied himself. Blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. The blood seeped through his clothing and dripped on the dirt ground.

Kohaku was swinging his chain-sickle and it caused Miroku's clothing to become tattered in certain places. Miroku's staff blocked most of the hits. Sango swung her boomerang bone and knocked Kohaku away. He landed on his back. He winced and got back up. He unsheathed his sword and balanced himself.

"I'm sorry about this Kohaku." Sango whispered. She took out her own blade and began another sword fight. She wounded Kohaku's arm at last and he fell in pain. Sango stared down at Kohaku regretful. She elbowed him in the back and Kohaku fainted. Miroku bandaged him and put a seal on his forehead.

"The seal will make him heal and become unconscious for a few hours." Miroku said.

"Thank you houshi-sama." Sango replied.

Shinigami had another scar on her left arm. She did not wince at all. Inuyasha charged at her but when he was about to swing his Tetsusaiga, but she disappeared. Kagome searched for her. The ghostly child reappeared behind Inuyasha in the air. She prepared an arrow and fired. As the arrow glowed white, Shinigami glimpsed at it and blocked it with her blade. Then, blood was flying through the air. It splattered all over the dirt. Her gaze shifted to Inuyasha. He smirked as he swung crimson blood of his Tetsusaiga. Shinigami was sprawled on the ground. Her face showed no emotion.

"You are weak. You don't deserve the name of Shinigami." Inuyasha spat out. Shinigami clutched her sword and got up quickly. Anger flamed in her eyes.

She opened her mouth and spoke very quietly, "I was always called weak. I will show them all I am not the one who is weak. They don't know what I have gone through…" She charged at Inuyasha at great speed. "I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" she shouted. Her scythe swung this way and that. A talisman flew towards her back and stuck itself to her shoulder. Shinigami froze at the spot.

"This talisman will freeze any demon at stay in their position." Miroku announced.

"Hn." Shinigami whispered, "Who ever said I was a demon?"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the pale girl.

"Your human???" Kagome shouted. The girl glared at her and immediately shut her up.

"Are you fools surprised? Because that I have incredible strength, I cannot be human?" She whispered angrily. "I am human and that does not make me weak at all." She hissed. As she ended her sentence she threw daggers at everyone. Inuyasha dodged them all but one dagger pierced his right thigh. Many daggers ripped and tattered much clothing and pierced some skin. Blood leaked out of the many scars and wounds.

"Ayeeee!" Kagome yelped. Three knives had cut her sides and two narrowly missed her and pinned themselves to the trees behind her.

"Kagome!" Everyone shouted. Inuyasha directed his attention back to the ghostly child.

"What do you have against the world? Why are you killing people? No one had done any harm to you before. Why?" Miroku asked the shinigami.

"You ask to many questions." She stated. "I have always been the weak one. Always casted out in the cold. I had to work for how I am now. Everyone had tried to kill me and I wanted revenge. Revenge for all the times I've been bullied. I am always tortured. Nobody understands the pain I have under go." She said emotionlessly. But a small tear escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped it away.

-Shinigami P.O.V.-

'I will not show them my weakness' I thought to myself as I flicked my tear away. 'No one understands me. They won't understand who I am.'

I have always been pushed away. Told weak because I am human and can never kill. I proved them wrong. I will prove everyone wrong!

Shinigami charged at Sango. She swung her scythe madly. Sango blocked her attacks with her boomerang bone and back flipped as the child swung the blade at her feet.

"Sango!" Miroku called out. He hurriedly went towards Shinigami and took out talismans. He stuck them on her back as the girl was running towards Sango. The young monk muttered strange chants and placed his hands in different postures.

"Ken… kokoro" He finished off. The seals on Shinigami's back disappeared into flames.

"Kyaa!" Shinigami choked out a scream. "This pain. Why does it feel like a knife has pierced through my heart?" She looked around dangerously like a jaguar ready to pounce on them. "Monk! How dare you…"

Shinigami rushed to Miroku and cut him across the chest. The monk fell to his knees and laid on the ground unconscious.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled out as she saw him drop to the ground.

"You will all suffer under my wrath!" Shinigami yelled as she laughed villainously.

There! That's three pages! I will update next week and during the rest of turkey day vacation. –sigh- No turkey for me… stupid mom has to go to work and leave me alone with brother. . Sayonara minna! Happy Thanksgiving to all (even though mine has no turkey…)!!


	16. Forever Goodbye?

Shinigami is now in much anger. Her sais glowed for a minute a shade of green. A low growl came from Shinigami's throat. Inuyasha regained his stature and stood ready to fight.

A dance of blades begun. Clashing rung through the empty forest.

"I must help Inuyasha" Miroku said weakly. Sango looked surprised at Miroku's determination. Miroku slowly unraveled his wind tunnel. Violent winds were sucking large portions of the forest's trees. Shinigami paid no attention. Only focusing on the white/silver haired half demon.

A murmured buzzing began from the sky. Filled in the dark sky were poisonous insects. All eyeing the tunnel. Miroku recovered his hand but a few of the insects were sucked in and poison drifted through his blood. His arm turned a pale purple, like it was bruised all over. He groaned as the pain over came him.

"Houshi-sama!? Are you ok? Please speak to me!" Sango cried. Her emotions were always too strong for her. She held his wounded arm as she laid him on her lap.

Inuyasha looked to the skies as he heard the swarm above. The wind tunnel had stopped and Inuyasha was distracted. Shinigami took the chance and ran silently towards Inuyasha. It took place so fast that Kagome had lost sight of where she gone. Shinigami was crouching right in front of Inuyasha.

The hanyou concentrated back on the battle and gasped. He looked down and saw her shallow eyes glaring at him.

When Inuyasha realized where she was, Shinigami uppercut him and as he 'flew' into the air she kicked him in the back. Inuyasha held tightly to his Tetsusaiga as he landed and skidded in the dirt till his head slammed into a great oak tree.

Crimson blood oozed from the back of his head and tainted his pure colored hair.

Shinigami brought the tip of her sai and threatened to stab him from his windpipe. The cold steel passed under his chin. Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Had you have enough? Are you done playing big hero, half demon?" Shinigami said coolly. Inuyasha was trapped in her grasp. Sai brought to his face, back to a tree, and sprawled on dirt. Shinigami lowered her sai and picked him up by his throat.

Because that she was shorter than him, Inuyasha's feet where only 3 inches from ground. Her grip was tight around his throat and was stopping oxygen from passing through his mouth.

"Are you afraid hanyou?" Shinigami whispered. A silvery arrow shot from the air and glowed with mighty power. Shinigami caught it at ease with her left hand. (Her right hand choking Inuyasha.) She sent a cold glare at the source of the shooting arrow, Kagome. Her glare made Antarctica look like Miami (had to put that!). Kagome was holding her bow and was in an archery pose crouching.

'Darn it! She caught it!' Kagome thought. Her hand was tensed and started cramping. Droplets of sweat slid down her face. A long silence was broken when a loud snap was heard. Shinigami had snapped the arrow in two. As she released her hand, pieces of wood the size of needles dropped to the floor.

Shinigami redirected her attention to Inuyasha. Without looking at Kagome, she said "I'll deal with you, silly girl, later. First, I will deal with this stubborn half breed." Kagome only stared at her, then at Inuyasha worriedly.

Inuyasha's hand shot up and grabbed the pale-skinned girl by the wrist. "You should really pay attention more to who you are doing battle with…" he growled. Shinigami only stared at his intentions. Inuyasha let out a long low growl. His eyes were filled with no longer fright but were now full of hatred and hunger for blood. His eyes changed to a bright red and his pupils changed to violet. Rigid (???) purple streaks were formed beneath his eyes. His nails grew long, into claws. His grip on Shinigami's wrist tightened. Shinigami winced a bit and balled her hand into a tight fist.

Inuyasha smirked and showed his new sharp canines.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

With great speed, Inuyasha ran across the battlefield with Shinigami still in his grasp and rammed her into another tree.

"Inuyasha! Stop this! Control yourself!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha's only response was "tch" and he directed his attention to Shinigami yet again.

"What the hell…" Shinigami groaned in frustration. As her mind regained conscious, she tried with all her strength and punched him in the chest. Inuyasha simply slapped her. Shinigami automatically raised her hand and covered the spot where she had just been slapped.

"How dare you…" Shinigami growled. She raised her sai and plunged it through his lower chest.

Kagome gasped as she said "I-I-Inuyasha…?" Shinigami was thrown into the sky. As she fell, Inuyasha leaped into the sky and nailed her in the back. She fell at great speed and was hurdling to the ground. Her jaw was clenched tightly as her eyes were shut tightly also.

As she fell head first into the ground, crimson red blood spreaded around the earth. Inuyasha gracefully landed safely. Slowly, Inuyasha went up to her unconscious form. He kicked her violently to check if she was dead or not. There was no response.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA! Answer me, please!" Kagome cried. "Please stop…" she shuddered. Inuyasha kept kicking her limp form forcefully. Blood had already dripped from the corner of Shinigami's mouth.

Kagome could not stand it anymore. She quickly got up, Kagome slowly walked over. Her eyes filled with worry.

In the background, Sango holds Miroku in her arms. Tears still trickling down her face. She held Miroku's limp form close to her. 'What's happening' Sango thought as she realizes the other events that was happening around her. 'The demon blood has taken over Inuyasha again… this is bad'

Inuyasha stopped torturing the limp body of the ghost-like girl. He started in a slow walk toward Kagome, till he was about 8 yards away from her, he picked up his pace until he was running toward her.

Kagome stepped back a little with her arm up to make a sort of blocking pose. Kagome was terrified. She readied her bow and arrow. But as he got closer, she reconsidered. 'I won't hurt him. Inuyasha won't hurt me… will he? There's only one way to see!' She argued to herself in her mind. She lowered her defense as Inuyasha came closer. She closed her eyes as tears were seeping from the corners of her eyes.

Inuyasha readied his hand/claws (…) for attack. His claws met flesh and blood in seconds. His fingertips were dug into her stomach. Shining blood oozed and tainted Kagome's school uniform. Her eyes were filled with pained tears. Inuyasha's eyes became wide with surprise. His eye's turned amber for a millisecond but returned to the violent violet color (confusing…).

Kagome's mouth was wide as if in a silent screaming. Inuyasha pulled his claws out of her (not hentai meaning!) as she began to fall to her knees. She clenched her shirt top as she bent down in pain.

Inuyasha growled and clutched his head. He shook his head wildly.

"Ka-Kagome…" Inuyasha's normal voice can be heard faintly but loud enough to be heard.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome whispered. She winced as the pain over came her.

"I... I can't… control myself…" Inuyasha spoke out barely. "Go back… back to your era…"

"NO! I won't leave you like this Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha growled like a wild beast. With all his will, he tried to control himself. He leaped away toward Keade's village with Kagome thrown over his shoulder. In second, they were at the Bone Eater's Well.

"Inuyasha! Don't!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha had already become 'full demon' on their trip there. He glared at her and growled.

'This is for your own good Kagome! I'm sorry…' Inuyasha thought. (He never spoke when he was 'full demon') He ripped off Kagome's Shikon No Tama necklace and placed it in his pocket (pretend he has one on his yukata). He flung Kagome into the well. Her arms outstretched as if trying to reach for him as she fell into the well. Tears floated in the air. It was like time was slowing down and it was tearing Inuyasha from the inside.

"INUYASHA! Watashi… aishi- (she was gunna say aishiteru I love you)!" But before she could finish, blue light surrounded her and she was floating in a blue background that looked oddly like space. After a flash of light, Kagome sat on the bottom of the well, her eyes swollen with tears.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Why…?" (She can't go back without a shard of the Shikon Jewel)

"I'm sorry Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed in his head. He had no control over his body anymore… He watched himself rip humans apart. A small town became his victims… it was a massacre.

Gomen nasai minna. But that is the end of this story. I will be putting a song fic about their years past. But I'm gunna make another fic about their lives in the future, about 3 years past. They will be back together, but not that fast.

And thank you readers for waiting for this chapter for so long. It was hard thinking up ideas. Please don't kill me! I worked hard to put this together!

I think, This chapter was 8,850 characters w/ spaces and w/o spaces is 7,358 characters. And there are 1,562 words.


End file.
